holocron_of_lord_eidolonfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Summoning
Project: Defining functional Summoning Hypothesis: It has been established that extra worldly phenomenon can and does occur around the planet and in many ways is recorded by modern Ghost Hunting Equipment. Though it can not be proved that the recorded data is proof of an otherworldly create, the use of equipment to monitor an area that does not previously show phenomenon can be used as a form of measurable proof that something is occurring at that spot. With this in mind this study is designed to prove Whether the use of ritual evocation/invocation/or summoning has any direct result on the environment around the practitioner. If the methods are shown to create a positive record-able experience, then a series of follow up studies appraising the different methods of “magical” summoning will be evaluated as to their usefulness and predictable nature. Procedure: *Stage 1: Appropriation of modern “ghost hunting” equipment to be used in the identification f phenomenon regularly reported to occur in the presance of paranormal phenomenon such as spirits, ghost, demons, etc. *Stage 2: Set up of a ritual room, shielded if possible to limit possibility of corrupted data. Ritual room will include all “ghost hunting” equipment centered at ritual area so as to monitor or evaluate physical changed in the target environment *Stage 3: establishment of baseline. “Ghost Hunting” equipment will be run without any interaction or intention of coalescing a result in the spiritual world, so as to establish the baseline fluctuation that occur from non interaction with the force. This stage is performed without any equipment or people in the ritual area. *Stage 4: equipment for ritual is placed in the ritual area and monitored for 24 hours before ritual to estbalish if there is any effect on the enviornment attributed to the ritual equipment in isolation of the practitioners. *Stage 5: Accumulation of techniques of Invocation and Evocation and all ceremonial tools necessary for its proper completion *Stage 6: During this stage spirits/demons/angels/old one will be summoned/evoked. invoked into a defined area. Both Sith and summoned are will be monitored for electrical stimulations and prof of physiological and physical manifestation of appearance. *Stage 7: coalition of data, evaluation of results, and document describing results to be uploaded to holocron. Ghost Hunting Equipment is defined as: # Still photography and video: using digital, night vision, infrared # EMF meter: to detect possibly unexplained fluctuations in electromagnetic fields. # Tablet or Desktop PC: to record data, audio, video and even environmental fluctuations such as electromagnetic fields. # Ambient temperature measurement: using thermographic cameras, thermal imaging cameras, infrared thermometers, and other infrared temperature sensors. # Digital and analog audio recording: to capture any unexplained noises and electronic voice phenomena (EVPs), that may be interpreted as disembodied voices. # Geiger counter: to measure fluctuations in radiation. # Ion meters: to detect an excess of negative ions. # Infrared and/or ultrasonic motion sensors: to detect possible anomalous movement within a given area, or to assist in creating a controlled environment where any human movement is detected. # Air quality monitoring equipment: to assess the levels of gases such as carbon monoxide, which are thought to contribute to reports of paranormal activity. # Infrasound monitoring equipment: to assess the level of sound vibrations. Results: Current Study in process.......